Secret
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Kai has a secret he doesn't want to admit and it concerns his roommate and best friend Tyson! How long can this secret stay a secret before it drives Kai insane? -- Oneshot. Shonen-ai. Kai/Tyson. Minor Ray/OC Max/OC. Co-written with Sakqia!


SF4E: Disclaimer: Sakqia and I do not own anything other than our fangirlish OCs. Please R&R. KaixTyson. Deal with it.

**Secret**

"TYSON!! STOP HOGGING MY BREAKFAST!!" Ray shouted in one breath, swiping back his orange.

Max laughed before taking another bite of his shiny red apple. He pulled his orange wireless headphones back over his ears, and started humming along to happy tunes, while watching Tyson and Ray wrestling over the last poptart. He then noticed a silent figure entering the kitchen of the apartment the seventeen-year-old Beybladers shared.

"Hiya, Kai!" Max sang happily, "Breakfast?" He indicated towards Ray and Tyson.

Kai's eyes traveled to Ray and Tyson. Tyson had the poptart in his grip, holding it high towards the ceiling, and Ray had snatched his wrist, grabbing Tyson in a headlock also, resulting in Tyson's backside to be pressed tightly against Ray's torso due to the table. Max took a large bite out of his apple, shutting his eyes in time to miss the deep red blush crossing across Kai's face for a split second, and the two finally noticed their friend's existence.

"Ray, give him the pastry." Kai murmured as he headed for the fridge.

Ray, reluctantly, released the dark-haired boy and sat down, grumbling under his breath. Kai opened the fridge and emerged with a strawberry yogurt.

"So… what should we do today?" Max asked.

"How about we go and check out those two new workers at the café?" Ray said with a grin.

Tyson shook his head, "Not interested." He gave Max a smile, "But only if my favorite Blondie buys me some chocolate muffins!"

Max grimaced and replied, "Fine…"

Kai just shrugged, "Whatever,"

"Hey, Ray, are they cute?" Max asked suddenly.

"You tell me when we get there." He replied nonchalantly, before standing up. "I'm gonna go shower and change. We'll leave soon. Don't kill each other."

Once the Neko Jin had gone, Tyson greedily finished off the remains of his orange. Max discreetly grabbed the bowl of apples and slid it into his lap, hugging the bowl in a "mine" manner. Kai noticed but didn't comment.

"So… you've seen these two workers?" Kai started out to Tyson.

"Yeah," Tyson replied.

Kai looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, "You think they're attractive?"

Tyson scratched his head, "I guess…"

Kai fell silent after that, his teeth slightly gritted. Patiently, the three watched the clock ticking; waiting for Ray's primping session to cease. Finally, after endless waiting, Ray appeared looking… cleaner than usual.

"Let's go!" He cried enthusiastically.

"I swear you switched personalities with Max…" Tyson sweatdropped.

Max laughed and then looked offended, "Hey!"

"I'll drive!" Tyson cried, diving for the car keys.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray dived too.

"Oo! Dogpile! Looks fun!" Max dived in as well.

Sighing, Kai stepped over the wrestling bunch, and took the keys with one swipe from Tyson's hand.

"I'm driving." He said.

The fighting ceased, "Oh. Okay. Sure." the three murmured amongst themselves as they followed Kai out of the apartment and to the street.

Climbing behind the wheel of Kai's blue Volvo, Tyson was lucky enough to get shot-gun, right next to the cool and collected driver. The two in the back looked envious for a second before Max realized he still had his headphones and put them on, now dancing to the Numa Numa song, and annoying the crud out of poor Ray. They arrived at the café within matter of ten minutes…

Ten minutes of Ray watching Max try to dance to three different versions of the Numa Numa song…

Twitching, he quickly escaped to the safety of the café, where the bell rang as he opened the door. Instantly, two workers there looked up, smiling.

"He's back…" whispered the shorter one.

"I know. He is so cute!" Her friend hissed back.

Ray took a seat and watched Kai and Tyson trying to get Max's attention. The blonde was still dancing with his eyes closed, not paying attention to his surroundings. Kai and Tyson managed to get Max inside without killing anyone (or themselves for that matter) and sweatdropped in unison when Max accidentally danced into one of the workers. He immediately jerked back into reality.

"Sorry!" He cried, blushing at once.

The girl blushed too, "It's… fine…"

Max looked and saw he had spilt tea all over her front, "No it's not! You're a mess!" Hastily, he grabbed some napkins and tried mopping her up, not even noticing her blush darkening as he continued mopping her chest. Her friend was having a fun time giggling to herself while Tyson, Kai, and Ray all facepalmed at their hyperactive blonde's obliviousness.

She stammered and grabbed his wrists, "It's fine, really!" Max's blue eyes finally met her silver ones. "I'll go clean up. Thanks for the help." As she retreated to the bathroom, she whispered to her friend, "Avoid the blonde when carrying liquids."

"Gotcha, Railand." Her friend winked before approaching Ray's table, which Max had finally came to life and sat down at. "May I help you?"

"How about we start with your name?" Ray grinned at her as his gold eyes checked her out.

Blushing somewhat, she replied, "Abeya…"

Abeya had red hair that was that was pulled back in a low ponytail with bangs falling into her green eyes.

"She has a nametag…" Max whispered.

Tyson kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

Abeya cleared her throat somewhat, "Other than me, what would you like?"

Ray paused and said, "Well, if you're off the menu, I'm not so sure anymore."

Kai gave him a look that said: "Hold your tongue before I cut it out with this butter knife."

"I would like a chocolate muffin!" Tyson sang happily, before Ray could get another cheesy line in.

Max sighed and said, "Can I please have something to stab myself with?"

Tyson gave him a look, "So you knocked tea into her, big deal?"

"It is a big deal! She's cute!" Max protested.

Abeya snickered, "She's also single."

Max turned to her in a heartbeat, "She is?" His big blue eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah." Abeya laughed again, "Here she comes. Be smooth, but don't try any of the lines _he_ tried." She indicated to Ray, who collapsed sideways into the window.

Railand appeared wearing a different uniform and blushed when she saw Max. She had elbow-length black hair and her bangs were side-swept and dyed neon purple with bright blue tips. Her black locks also had bright blue tips as well.

"Now, your orders please? Other than Muffin Boy." Abeya continued.

Ray gave up on the pick up lines, "I guess I'll have sushi… since Tyson stole my breakfast… _again_."

Abeya turned to Kai, who was gripping the butter knife handle ever so slightly in warning, "And you?"

"Coffee," He replied.

"Blondie?" She pointed her pen at Max, who was staring at Railand with a dazed unfocused look on his face.

Max turned to her, "Huh?"

Tyson snickered and said, "Cheesecake."

Before Ray and Kai could open their mouths to say something, Abeya was gone, and Railand was suddenly taking her place. The silver-eyed girl fidgeted slightly.

"Um, I just wanted to reassure you that I'm not mad. It was an accident." She said to Max.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again.

Ray had a little light bulb go off, "So… you come here often?"

Railand gave him a glare, "I work here, Stupid."

Ray shut his mouth.

"You just can't win today, can ya Buddy?" Tyson laughed.

"No…" Ray mushroom breathed in reply.

Railand raised an eyebrow when Abeya returned with their orders. She handed the coffee to Kai, set the muffin in front of Tyson hastily before she lost her fingers, since he had nearly dived and screamed "MUFFIN!" at the sight of it, and gave Ray and Max their orders of sushi and cheesecake. Kai and Ray eyed the cheesecake warily while Tyson paused in his food devouring to snicker.

"Enjoy!" sang Abeya and Railand, before they went back to work.

Max took one little bite of the cheesecake…

ZIP!

He was gone.

"Where in the heck…?" Ray looked up to see Max suddenly talking to Railand at a million miles an hour and hopping in place. He sweatdropped, "Tyson, you're entitled to all chaos he commits because of that cheesecake…"

Kai quickly disposed of the rest before Max could come back and finish it off. If he hadn't, Max would be keeping them up for the next three weeks.

Tyson then laughed, "I swear Max was born with a Pixie Stick in his mouth."

Kai actually laughed, "Good one, Tyson."

Ray had big eyes, "Did you just… laugh?" He twitched the last word.

"Hey, he did!" Tyson grinned and placed an arm around Kai's shoulders. "About time! I was convinced you were a robot, Kai!"

Kai blushed and quickly hid it by looking down.

"Hey, I'm gonna go have a normal conversation with Abeya. No more cheesy pick up lines I heard Lee try to use on Mariah." Ray stood up and quickly finished his sushi before Tyson could get a hold of it. Tyson pouted and Ray stuck his tongue out in triumph.

Tyson finished his muffin and watched Kai sipping his coffee silently, "Kai? You okay?"

Kai looked at him slowly, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Not really… that's why I asked." Tyson replied.

"Tyson… just… nevermind…" Kai turned to look back out the window.

Max meanwhile was having a fun time trying to get rid of his sugary rush.

"So do you like turtles? I love turtles! Draseal is kinda like a big ol' turtle and I love him so I love turtles!" Max was saying.

Railand blinked and called, "Abeya! HELP!"

Max's sugar rush died, "Was it something I said?" He whimpered, waterfalls falling from his eyes.

Railand hastily waved her hands in defense, "No, no, no, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong! I like you, Max, I really do!"

Max cheered up, "Yay!" He then huggled her.

Weakly, she mouthed over his shoulder, "Abeya… help… now…"

Abeya was too busy flirting with Ray to pay attention. After he dropped the cheesy lines, he was actually a decent guy, with incredibly captivating gold eyes that reminded her of a cats.

"So… you want to do something tonight?" Ray asked with a grin.

"Okay," Abeya giggled slightly, "Right after work. I get off at three."

"Let's double date!" Max cried.

Railand laughed at his enthusiasm, "Hyperactive little cutie, isn't he?" She asked Ray.

Ray nodded, "Gotta admit he is pretty darn adorable at times."

Max huggled Railand again, rubbing his cheek against hers, and she blushed at his boldness. Abeya went "aw" before she looked over at Kai and Tyson.

"Leave me alone, Tyson." Kai growled.

"But, Kai, I just wanna help…" Tyson widened his big brown eyes at him.

"Tyson, I swear to God, if you use that look on me I'll… I'll…" Kai was shaking and his face was darkening.

Tyson didn't realize it wasn't darkening in anger, but in embarrassment. Widening his eyes even more, Tyson moved so Kai was pinned against the window, and his face was only a few centimeters away, giving Kai the full effect of his "look".

"You'll what?" Tyson challenged.

Kai turned to glare at Tyson. He hadn't expected that the moment he turned his head that his mouth would be brushing against Tyson's perfectly. Blushing intensely, both boys blinked a few times, silently enjoying this accidental kiss, before they pulled away before anyone could catch the act.

"Hey, it's almost three now. Where did the time go?" Ray laughed.

"You taking that dang shower and primping…" Max grumbled.

That got him a swift kick in the shin.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Railand immediately was at Max's aid. "That was mean, Ray!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Abeya laughed, "I thought it was kinda funny…"

"Yeah, because it didn't happen to _your_ boyfriend! I mean, friend!"

Ray and Abeya blinked before laughing at the blush on Railand's face.

The group was quickly interrupted by an embarrassed Kai and Tyson, "How much longer are you guys gonna be? I have other things to do then watch you guys flirt." Kai spoke up.

Tyson stood there silently._ 'Did I just kiss a dude? A really hot…Kai? OH GOD I LIKE KAI!'_

Embarrassed slightly, Ray and Max rubbed the back of their necks, "Sorry, Kai…"

Abeya and Railand looked at the clock, "Our shifts over anyway." Abeya announced. "We're gonna go change then we can go."

"Do you think that Kai's car can fit all of us?" Max wondered.

"If not I guess they can ride in our laps," Ray snickered.

"I heard that…" Abeya hissed.

Railand giggled and said, "'Sides, we can take our car."

Tyson spoke up after a few seconds of fighting his still-blush, "So… does that mean Kai and I are goin' back… alone?" He gulped the last word.

Kai gave him a look, "You see a problem with that, Granger?"

"No! Not at all!" Tyson hastily replied. '_Dang! Now that I _know_ I like Kai, everything feels so awkward!_'

And so the group split up! Kai and Tyson got inside Kai's Volvo while Max and Ray waited for Abeya and Railand.

_With Kai and Tyson…_

Tyson fidgeted in his seat as Kai drove down the streets back to the apartment. An awkward silence was still around the two and it didn't seem to want to leave. After a few seconds, Kai spoke.

"So… you enjoy that muffin Max so graciously paid for?" He began slowly.

"Yeah. Pretty good. Kinda disappointed you got rid of that perfectly good cheesecake though." Tyson replied, rubbing his flat stomach.

"It's either the cheesecake or no sleeping for three weeks, Tyson. Pick one. And before you do, keep in mind what Ray's like without his "beauty sleep"."

"Did you just make a joke? Oh my lord, it's the end of the world."

Kai smiled but soon stopped as he remembered kissing Tyson by accident only a short time ago. Blushing again, he parked the Volvo and got out of the car. Tyson trailed after him, sensing something was wrong as they headed for their apartment.

"Kai? You okay?" Tyson asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He replied.

Both sensed a feeling of déjá vu.

"Not really… that's why I asked."

Kai shut the door behind them and started for his bedroom.

"It's nothing, Tyson."

"Aw, please, Kai, tell me what's wrong now!"

Tyson dared it and did the look.

Kai paused, "What did I tell you about that godforsaken look?"

"You never told me what you'd do…" Tyson teased.

A smirk crossed Kai's mouth as he backed Tyson into the door. "Just to be clear, you asked for it." Tyson had but three seconds to try and figure that out before Kai flat out gave him the answer.

Kai crushed his lips to Tyson's, pinning him against the door. Tyson blinked, pushing him away.

"Wait… you mean… THANK GOD!"

Kai blinked at his reaction, "What?"

Tyson looked relieved, "I thought this was totally gonna be awkward dude! But after that kiss, I know it's not!"

"Again… what?"

"Back at the café, when we accidentally… kissed… I realized that I kinda… have a thing for you." Tyson looked so darn cute fidgeting and blushing. "And I was trying to figure out how I was gonna tell you… but you just solved my problem!"

Kai blinked and smiled, "Good. Now can we please continue before Ray and Max waltz back in here like rejected puppies?"

Tyson blinked too, "You have no faith in them… Meanie."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai then resumed kissing Tyson.

_With Max and Ray…_

"Wow… you guys look… wow…" Max and Ray had their jaws dropped.

Abeya was wearing a dress that looked like a bathing suit with a short ruffled skirt. The dress was tan with a red stripe going down her torso she wore tan combat boots. Railand blushed and smiled. She wore a pair of neon purple combat boots that stopped in mid-shin, black tights, a purple, black, and white pleated plaid kneelength skirt, a neon purple tank, zip-up sleeveless black belly-shirt, fingerless black and purple stripped gloves, and black beret.

"Let's go!" Abeya grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him towards a purple Mustang with orange flames going down the sides.

"That's your car?" Max blinked as he jogged with Railand to keep up with Abeya.

"More like Abbie's car. We just share it since we live together." Railand explained.

"Okay you two, in the back." Abeya ordered.

Ray grinned at the look on Max's face. He then shoved the blonde inside with a booty bump. Railand sent a look that said: "Try that and I'll pour hot coffee in your lap next time you come into the café." before she climbed in after Max.

They drove a short distance before (somehow) Max got hyper again. Railand was trying to shrink away from him, but he had a good huggle around her waist, and kept pulling her closer. On pure whim, Max then planted a big kiss on Railand's lips, causing her to meep and fall sideways into the floor of the car.

"Hey now! No nosebleeding in my car!" Abeya cried.

"_Our _car!" She muffly corrected.

Ray chuckled and said, "Perfect couple, aren't they?"

Abeya sighed, "Yup… Both were born with Pixie Sticks in their mouths, like that Tyson guy says."

Max pulled Railand back in the seat, "Sorry…" He apologized once again.

Railand blushed, "It's okay… just caught me off guard…" She paused and then whispered in his ear, "Wanna make-out and traumatize Abeya and Ray?"

"Do I ever!" Max grinned.

Abeya looked in the rearview mirror and visibly twitched. Sighing, she turned to the Neko Jin next to her.

"Can't we just pull over and make-out like those two?" She asked.

"Fine with me!" Ray looked excited.

_With Kai and Tyson…_

To Kai's dismay, Tyson once again pulled away. "So… um… How long?"

Kai stared at him, "How long what?"

Tyson smirked. "That you liked me!"

Kai smiled, that wasn't what he expected to hear. "Well," He put one finger to his lips. "My little secret."

"No fair," Tyson pouted cutely.

"What also isn't fair is how you keep on tempting me…" Kai whispered.

Tyson knew that look. It was the same look Kai had been giving him the twenty minutes that they had been making-out and Tyson had constantly kept pushing him away to ask questions. Blushing again, Tyson decided to make a break for it, and dived past Kai teasingly, and tried getting into the safety of his bedroom.

Kai tackled him the moment Tyson was within range of the bed. Gulping, Tyson found himself pinned to it, Kai smirking down at him. Tyson's cap rolled off the bed from when it had been knocked off by the force of Kai's tackle.

"Hehe… hi?" Tyson tried being cute.

"Can't get away from me," Kai smirked even more.

Tyson smirked. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, forcing him to switch positions.

Nevertheless, Kai wasn't giving up so easily…

_With Max and Ray…_

"Wonder where Tyson and Kai are…" Max said as they opened the door to not find Kai and Tyson fighting over the remote like usual.

Ray blinked, "I'll go check their rooms." He headed for Kai's and opened the door, "Nope." He turned the handle of Tyson's and opened the door, only to slam it back shut an instant later, hissing, "I've gone blind!!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "What? What'd you see?"

"Nothing… nothing at… all…" Ray twitched severely, "Just… go call… Railand…" And with that, Ray fainted on the spot.

**The End**

Sakqia: Hope you like our first Beyblade fanfic!

SF4E: It's 3:00 am… I want to sleep… and dream about Max…

Sakqia: (knocks out with shoes) There ya go!

SF4E: X.x

Sakqia: Please R&R!!


End file.
